


before the dawn heals us.

by courage_of_stars



Series: & all i can breathe is your life. (have heart, my dear.) [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series), The Try Guys (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, Watcher Entertainment, Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: (All the fluff and joy and softness to make your heart full), Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Shyan, Mentioned Zagene, Recovery, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courage_of_stars/pseuds/courage_of_stars
Summary: There's magic in this moment, in the space between them, in their shared existence.---(Andrew and Steven on a night drive.)
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Zach Kornfeld/Eugene Lee Yang
Series: & all i can breathe is your life. (have heart, my dear.) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780078
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	before the dawn heals us.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: past self-harm, mental health
> 
> \-- Ryan and Shane: [in the darkness, would you call in the name of love? ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655962)
> 
> \-- Zach, Eugene, Keith and Ned: [i'll take your hand when thunder roars. ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696462)
> 
> **Please do not share this with Worth It, Watcher, The Try Guys, Buzzfeed Unsolved, or any other RPF individuals. This is not for them to read. Thank you!

"You tired?"

Following the sound of his boyfriend's voice, Steven's gaze drifts away from the window. He sees Andrew driving with one hand on the wheel, and the other hand clasping his. Last rays of daylight strike Andrew's blonde hair, and bring out brilliant highlights. The green hue of his eyes are strikingly vivid. There's a natural beauty to Andrew with the way he carries himself. The man feels at home in his own body. 

But Steven knows that's not always true. There are still times when night terrors and sleep paralysis imprison Andrew in bed. Or moments when an unexpected touch burns his skin. Those hauntings may never fully go away. And yet nowadays, Andrew breathes a little easier, and laughs a little louder. To Steven, Worth It has grown into a grand time-lapse in which he sees Andrew grow more comfortable with himself. Smile without overthinking. Allow himself joy without guilt.

The evening wind blowing through Andrew's hair distracts Steven. So does the small, relaxed grin his boyfriend wears. Steven almost forgets to answer the question.

"Nope. Not tired." With a smile, Steven squeezes Andrew's hand. After running errands all day, there's comfort in taking a breather together. "You?"

"No." Andrew lifts their joined hands to kiss Steven's knuckles. "You up for an adventure?"

The sparkle of playfulness in Andrew's voice has excitement blooming in Steven. It reaches so deep that his atoms almost vibrate. "Yeah!" Steven beams brightly. "Is it a surprise?"

"Mmhm. Sure is."

For a moment, Andrew lets go of Steven's hand. Andrew brushes his fingers against a cheek warmed by the dying sun. The tender gesture earns soft laughter from Steven. He turns his head to brush light kisses on Andrew's fingers. Steven murmurs three words into the spaces in-between.

As the sun begins falling below the horizon, street lights flicker on. The car enters a town composed of seafoam green and faded pink. It's surreal, but grows pleasantly quaint over time. Steven perks up with greater intrigue as familiar landmarks pass by.

In the plaza's center, there's an archaic fountain that rarely runs water. Only a few letters of a burger joint blaze neon red, but the locals know the family business by heart. Painted animals run across a concrete wall mural, rainbow colors chipping and flaking off. The art's carefree spirit remains. When the car turns a corner, soft petals of periwinkle, goldenrod and light alizarin greet them. Hydrangeas and sunflowers perch along a cafe's windowsill.

"Oh, my gosh-- Drew!" Steven's sleeve paws wave excitedly. In his deep inhale, there's an abundance of joy. "We haven't been here in forever. You're amazing!"

Laughing warmly, Andrew parks the car. "We haven't even gotten out of the car yet."

"Let's go, let's go!"

By the time Andrew steps out of the car, and locks the doors, Steven already circles around to his side. Steven kisses Andrew's cheek, and reaches for his hand. Their fingers lace together. Andrew smiles at how they naturally gravitate towards each other. With a few steps ahead, Steven leads the way.

Pale magenta and cool turquoise pass over them in vibrant, neon waves. The olive bomber jacket worn by Steven shifts through different shades. Cracks mar the grey sidewalks. Paint peels off hand-lettered signs. As the city awakens with the setting sun, and approaching nightfall, more storeowners crank up the music. Steven and Andrew pass by upbeat EDM then stormy alternative then gentle acoustic. A dozen different genres dance around them in the span of mere seconds.

As Andrew looks at their clasped hands, his heart swells. It's tempting to snap a photo. Andrew has an album just for blurry images of their clasped hands in-motion. The one taken during their last Worth It trip became Andrew's home screen wallpaper. His lock screen matches with Steven's-- a view of them from behind, standing before the ocean, an arm circled around each other. Andrew's phone shows Steven, and Steven's phone shows Andrew. When their phones are set side-by-side, the wallpapers connect to create one whole image.

But right now, Andrew's too ensnared in Steven's magnetic field to reach for his phone. Andrew's eyes travel upwards until reaching Steven's back. Then to his silver hair that goes from magenta to cyan to magenta under the neon lights. It's reminiscent of exploring cities while traveling the world together. Andrew has seen Steven's hair catch color from erratically flickering store signs, and lamp posts on the brink of burning out. Sometimes there's a whole kaleidoscope of hues when metallic surfaces set off iridescent rays. 

Even with all the colors Andrew has seen, nothing compares with the deep, warm umbers of Steven's eyes. When Steven glances over his shoulder, and catches Andrew staring, those kindhearted browns turn into happy crescent moons. No way can Andrew resist the urge to sneak a kiss against Steven's temple. Andrew whispers a few words in Ukrainian. Even though Steven doesn't know the language, he still feels the soft love in Andrew's voice. Stopping in front of an audience of hydrangeas and sunflowers, Steven touches Andrew's cheek, and gives him a kiss. Andrew returns it with a smile.

Steven opens the door for his boyfriend, and Andrew steps inside with a grateful grin. They get their usual orders: iced milk tea for Steven, and iced black coffee for Andrew. As they wait for their drinks, Steven swings their clasped hands. He nods along to the music playing through the speakers. It's a tune sweetened with subtle nostalgia. The name of the song lingers on the fringes of their memories. In a corner of the cafe, Andrew sees a collection of games that guests can play. He scrutinizes which games are present, then chuckles at a familiar weathered box of cards.

"Babe." Andrew gently nudges Steven with his elbow. "They kept Uno."

"No way!" Brows raising, Steven looks over to the games. "I thought they'd throw that in the vault after we played."

"To be honest, I'm surprised they let us back in."

"That's because they know _we're_ angels." With a smile, Steven pokes at Andrew's imaginary halo. Then his smile falls as a deadpan takes its place. "Unlike our friends."

Whereas Steven and Andrew can play card games like civil, mature, grown adults-- the same can't be said for their best friends. Eugene and Ned are already competitive as seen in plenty of Try Guys videos. But throw Ryan into the mix, and there's blood about to be spilled. Ryan getting worked up only riles up Zach and Keith.

But Shane's the true agent of chaos. He doesn't care if he wins or loses. Shane's only goal is fucking everyone over whether it's something simple as Uno, or elaborate as D&D. Letting Shane Madej play Chaotic Evil is one of the worst mistakes made in a campaign. In Uno, the man sure gets a kick out of throwing down Draw +25 cards. Most often aimed at Ryan. They barely got through one round of Uno until someone was threatening to flip over the table.

Once their orders are ready, Andrew and Steven thank the barista, and head outside. They tilt the drinks towards each other, so their boyfriend can have a sip. Before Andrew can ask what Steven thinks about the iced coffee, Steven kisses him.

The light peck leaves Andrew fighting a smile. It's futile at best. Andrew's signature deadpan doesn't carry its usual intensity. A rising blush gets in the way. "You gonna keep being that cute?"

Steven's laughter sparkles brightly in the evening air. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh. Sure you don't." Andrew pokes Steven's side.

Without fail, the poke makes Steven giggle hysterically. It goes far as making Steven almost keel over. Andrew shakes his head. Although the raised drink hides part of Andrew's face, a smile shows in his eyes. By the time they're in the car, Steven dissolves into happy wheezes.

It doesn't take long for Steven to realize they're not on the route back home. Curiously, he chimes, "We're going somewhere else?"

"One more place."

A smile curves around the straw as Steven sips on his drink. Every so often, Steven offers his milk tea to Andrew. Ice cubes rattle around with Arcade Fire playing from the car stereo. Their clasped hands rest over the center console. Steven's thumb taps the song's rhythm on the back of Andrew's hand.

The car strays from tightly packed skyscrapers and clashing colored lights. After venturing up the hills, a winding path leads into a low-rise mountain. The car slows down once approaching a clearing. As gears shift into park, a shudder rattles the metal walls. The engine falls asleep.

Steven stares out the window in stunned silence. From this vantage point, they have a whole view of the city. Open. Vast. Seemingly infinite. After experiencing LA on the ground for so long, and seeing it from bird's-eye view during flights, it's breathtaking to see the skyline. The quiet remains undisturbed as they get out of the car. Steven curls his fingers at the end of a sleeve. After another beat of silence, Steven's breath hitches.

"Drew, I-"

Steven turns towards Andrew. Words are left forgotten. Steven melts while watching Andrew slip off his jacket, and spread it over the hood. Andrew helps Steven get comfortable on the car's hood. These small, yet wonderfully caring gestures always get to Steven. While Steven curls up against his partner, Andrew unwinds earbud wires. Using wireless earbuds for work, but wire earbuds for personal use is something they share in common. After passing over an earbud, Andrew taps through his phone.

Steven watches over Andrew's shoulder. "New playlist?"

"Mmhm. Made it just for today." With two fingers on Steven's temple, Andrew gently turns his head away. "No looking." A smile emerges. "Surprise's gotta be a surprise, right?"

With delight in his eyes, Steven looks towards the city. The little sparks of joy grow brighter inside. "Mmkay." 

The opening chords strike Steven with startling nostalgia. Absolutely enthralled, Steven laughs brightly. Andrew chases after that laughter with a broad smile. They nod along to the beat of Keane's _'Somewhere Only We Know'._ Their hands reach for each other until fingers intertwine. The heartfelt melody lulls Steven to close his eyes. His lips silently shape the words. For a fleeting moment, Steven sees flickers of school halls full of strangers, lines dividing pale bathroom tiles, and the bleakness of his bedroom ceiling at night.

When Andrew begins singing, Steven's heart goes still. It almost hurts to open his eyes. Steven was brought here to admire the city lights. Instead Steven watches Andrew from the corner of his eye. Like the ocean being drawn in by the moon, Steven's gaze drifts towards his partner. And whenever Steven looks back at the glowing skyline, the sunrise blurs into a tearful mess of glorious colors.

Steven doesn't know how his body can hold his heart right now. It feels too bright, too full while listening to Andrew sing. Andrew doesn't have technical, trained finesse like Eugene. Or spontaneous musicality like Shane. But there's a natural beauty to Andrew's singing with raw vulnerability and pure expression.

Over time, Steven realizes that Andrew only sings around him. Steven doesn't take for granted how he's let into this precious secret. The moments when Andrew closes his eyes, and doesn't only listen to the music, but _feels_ it-- Steven's heart seizes. He wonders if his heart's more than merely a vital organ. It aches so tremendously that Steven feels there's more to his body than blood, bones, and scars. Nobody else has made Steven feel so many things in a single moment. Steven doesn't understand how he falls more in love with this man everyday.

Maybe it's something like how there's music that speaks to your soul. A constellation of notes and sometimes lyrics that resonate in the heart's auditorium. Most of his life, Steven has tried to desperately understand everything. Now as time settles into his body, and he's grown older, Steven feels less pressured to dissect and overanalyze. He feels a little closer to tasting freedom by just--

Existing. Experiencing. Living.

And loving.

Oh, god.

How he loves this man. Steven wants every sunset with him. Even if his eyes are more on Andrew than the sun.

Andrew undoes their laced fingers, and rests his hand on Steven's thigh. While trying to count the city lights, Steven exhales shakily. Andrew's fingers play along to the song's melody. It's another secret given to Steven: Andrew playing invisible keys on Steven's arm during long flights. Over his back when they're curled up in bed during rainy hours. Across his shoulder, brushing the nape of his neck when Steven's anxiety grows paralyzing, and Andrew's holding him on the bathroom floor.

Silently, Steven's hand finds its place over the dark denim of Andrew's jeans. His fingers play the harmony to Andrew's melody.

Neither of them moved to California with a piano. But it's always wonderful when they visit Eugene and Zach's home, since Eugene's mother passed the family piano to her son. Andrew and Steven will sit beside each other, shoulders touching, playing song after song. If they're dogsitting, and they're alone in their friends' home, Andrew just might sing. And sometimes, Steven grows brave to do more than whisper along.

Even when the song ends, Steven still hears Andrew's voice. The playlist moves onto the next track. Steven rests his head on Andrew's shoulder.

"Drew."

"Mm?"

"I can't believe we're doing this."

"Doing what?"

There's a slight tremble to Steven's inhale. His sleeve paw gestures wildly in the air. "Listening to music together. Watching the city lights. Holding hands." Steven's voice strangles in the back of his throat. He laughs to cover up the vulnerability. "Sorry, I just-..." Hovering over his chest, Steven's hand wavers. "I never thought I'd get to experience something so-- so beautiful like this. With you."

Before Steven can hide his face with the sleeve, Andrew gently catches hold of his wrist. The city lights in the distance cast Andrew's contour in a faint glow. Steven's lost count of how many heartbeats he's lost to this man. The strong, sculpted features. The soft hair with bangs that have grown a little longer. The familiar line of broad shoulders. Even with the city to one side, and nature to the other side, Andrew is the most breathtaking.

What grips Steven's heart the most are Andrew's eyes. No one has ever looked at Steven the way Andrew does.

"I want to experience everything with you." In Andrew's eyes, the light shines brighter than any distant skyscraper. It burns with strong, fierce love when Andrew smiles. "The beautiful. The storms. All of it."

Steven sees what he saw years ago: the hunger for adventure, for life, for everything in the universe. And the hunger to share all of that with Steven. Those cadmium greens take Steven back to when he first asked Andrew about joining Worth It. Immense anxiety built up to that moment. But the smile breaking out on Andrew's face cleared away any fears. Steven wonders if that's how the earth feels when sunlight breaks through heavy storm clouds.

It's impossible to carry all this love inside. So, Steven gives some of it away by pressing their lips together. Soft smiles brush into the kiss. Andrew's hand touches the pulse in Steven's neck, then cradles the back of his head. Steven grasps at the front of Andrew's shirt. Shared music floods in with the harmony of rushing cars in the distance, and the evening breeze around them.

There it is again-- that gravitational pull. Steven surrenders to it without fear or hesitation. It draws their bodies closer until Steven straddles Andrew's lap. The kiss doesn't break. It only burns deeper with flickers of tenderness. Andrew circles a protective arm around Steven to hold him steady. His other hand caresses down Steven's side, then over his thigh. 

Steven's breath wavers between their lips. He still hasn't revealed all of his body to Andrew. Never in his life has Steven shown anyone the scars below the waist. There's nothing beautiful or redeemable about the ugliness marring his skin. Steven doubts he'll ever come around to loving his scars. Nobody should be expected to befriend their trauma. Best Steven can hope for is learning to live with it.

As Andrew runs his hand over Steven's thigh, his fingers whisper silently, _'It's okay. I love you.'_ A quiet sob almost escapes Steven. Andrew has been nothing, but absolutely kind. The man's never pressured Steven to show parts of himself Steven's not ready to show. Even with a layer of denim in-between, Andrew's love burns through. Andrew raises his hands to hold Steven's face. When Steven opens his eyes, he's greeted by soft greens.

"Stevie."

"Yeah?"

"Was today a good day?"

Steven laughs through a rising wave of tears. Breathlessly, he answers, "Yes."

Andrew smiles warmly. Glimmering tears bring out the flecks of gold in his gaze. As the playlist goes through track after track, Steven and Andrew admire the horizon together. They talk about everything and nothing. Or they share easy silence, and feel the music as one. Or Steven melts in the embrace while Andrew sings softly. As the last traces of the sun disappear, Steven sits between Andrew's legs. His back feels Andrew's steady heartbeat. Steven leans into the protective arms. He sneaks in light kisses-- just to catch another glimpse of Andrew's smile.

Darkness blankets over the city of angels. Skyscrapers ignite. Only stars in sight are blinking lights of soaring airplanes. Andrew feels a shiver run down Steven. With the arrival of night, the temperatures fall significantly. It's grown a little too cold to stay outside.

Andrew kisses his boyfriend's shoulder. "Let's go home, yeah?"

Steven turns his head with a smile. His cheek brushes against soft blonde hair. "Mmkay."

After getting in the car, Andrew pulls out a CD wallet. The thick, dark case is full of discs. It's one of the only childhood fragments Andrew carried with him when moving to the West coast. Although most people prefer connecting their phone to the car for music, Andrew always has a CD playing. Steven watches in awe as Andrew knows exactly which area to open up to. He doesn't even need to file through the plastic sleeves.

"You ever listen to this?" Andrew tilts the case towards Steven. There's a glittering city with _'M83'_ in white vertically. In the upper left corner, the typography reads: _'Before the Dawn Heals Us'._

Blinking, Steven shakes his head. "I've heard only some of their songs. Freaking amazing. But--" Steven hums thoughtfully. "I don't think I've listened to this album?"

Andrew's eyes light up almost blindingly bright. Steven wonders if this is what a supernova's brilliance looks like.

"Okay." Andrew's voice falls quiet. It's the volume he reaches when fighting to hold back excitement.

The CD with city lights slides into the disc player. Car engine revs to life. Gears shift.

They take off.

Since they're on the road after traffic hours, the drive back home runs smoothly. Andrew takes a route that's longer, but blissfully emptier. Hardly another vehicle in sight. The skies reach deep, rich black by this time. Music crescendoes inside the car.

Steven holds onto Andrew's hand. Occasionally, he gives it an involuntary squeeze. Steven blinks back tears. He doesn't know if this is music. It sounds like something...something more. Something deeper. Almost as if it's too pure for human ears to hear. An unknown language from beyond the boundaries of their dimension. 

Maybe this music is like the Voyager Golden Records, but in reverse. In uncharted territories of the cosmos, maybe something sent their own time capsule to mankind. The universe sings to Steven through the speakers. Steven discovers emotions he never knew of. Every so often, Steven draws in a deep, shaky inhale, and holds the air in his lungs.

At the sudden roaring of the world outside, Steven blinks. "Drew, what-"

The sound of a low hiss is followed by rushing night winds. Steven looks up to see the sunroof opening. A cool draft surges in. Every fibre of Steven's being vibrates. It feels like his veins are lighting with gold from the inside.

"Go ahead." For a fleeting moment, Andrew's eyes flicker over to Steven. It's accompanied by a warm grin. Even once Andrew's gaze returns to the road, his smile doesn't fade. "Don't you wanna feel the sky?"

There's magic in this moment, in the space between them, in their shared existence. With his heart aching, Steven leans over to press a kiss onto Andrew's temple. Steven whispers something into Andrew's ear that's only for him to hear. Laughter draws out of Andrew like a flock of doves. Pure, innocent, kind.

As Steven gets ready to stand up, Andrew cranks up the volume. Music climbs heights like a tidal wave. All-surrounding. All-encompassing. Anticipation thrums through Steven's body. He secures his balance on the seat, then rises slowly. The roaring wind harmonizes with the kaleidoscope of M83's sound waves. Steven's heart pounds wildly. It falls in sync with the magnetic melody. The night wind grazes across his torso, and sifts through silver strands. Never has Steven seen the city burn so bright.

All the scars under his clothes scorch like solar flares. Suddenly, Steven's struck with the weight of too many memories. Spliced together frames of loneliness, grief, fear, anger, and despair flash almost violently. But there are also glimpses of joy. And love. And hope. In this moment, Steven's painfully overwhelmed with the mere experience of existing.

But it doesn't stop Steven from letting go of the roof's edge. While holding his balance, Steven raises his hands. Sleeves fall to expose his arms. For the first time in years, Steven feels the night wind on his scars. He doesn't only touch air.

He touches streaks of golden light cutting across dark skies.

When his fingertips reach the peak, Steven lets out a scream. The sound is pure, raw joy. A battle cry rising above the white static storm inside. Vocal chords strain as Steven calls out to the universe.

And the universe calls back.

Steven swears that he can hear it.

Andrew's breathless laughter picks up in a shout. His voice joins his boyfriend's yelling. _'Before the Dawn Heals Us'_ is an album Andrew's loved profoundly for years. He can recite track titles by just listening to the first few opening notes. But the music's never been experienced so deeply, so infinitely. Maybe because tonight's the first time _'Moonchild'_ blasts through the speakers while the man Andrew loves more than the universe reaches for the sky, and screams at the top of his lungs. 

Sometimes, Andrew wonders if he's already felt everything there is to feel. And he fears that someday, he'll never feel anything again.

But tonight, Andrew realizes he could never be more wrong.

Tears burn Andrew's eyes. His laughter cracks at the edges, but he doesn't care. At one point, Andrew thinks he hears Steven shout, _"We're alive! We're fucking alive!"_ Andrew hopes all of Los Angeles hears those words. Just for Steven, Andrew replays the song one more time.

The city burns too brilliantly for any stars to be seen. 

Except for one.

This man right beside him.

Reaching for the skies.

Letting his sleeves fall to his shoulders, so the scars on his bare, raised arms can feel the night wind.

Andrew wants every tomorrow with him.

Once they hit the local roads, Steven settles back inside the car. The sunroof closes. Steven's crying and laughing and it's all so fucking beautiful to Andrew.

At the first red light, Steven surges in for a fierce, passionate kiss. Andrew returns the kiss with matched fire. Neon crimson paints over them with highlights of radiant fuchsia. On their lips lingers the sweetness of milk tea, and richness of black coffee. There are sparks of salt from what must be tears. Steven holds Andrew's face in his hands. Andrew rests a hand on the side of his Steven's neck. Fingertips brush at soft strands. Hungry mouths chase, catch and meld.

An ocean of emerald light floods in. Once a few indulgent seconds pass, the kiss breaks. Andrew's eyes are back on the road. But after shifting gears, his right hand's taken by Steven's again. Steven holds his partner's hand close to his chest. He wants Andrew to feel his heartbeat. Steven hopes Andrew knows that he's the cause of this wild, exhilarated rhythm.

When they arrive at home, Steven leans in. "Next time, I'm driving." Words whisper against the corner of Andrew's smile. "So, you can feel the sky too"

Andrew feels his smile grow. "Okay." He turns his head for their lips to meet.

They stay in the car until the song ends. And they linger for a few moments longer, taking in the echoes of the final few notes. Fading music gives way to their favorite song:

The sound of their shared laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm grateful for everyone's support with [the sun will rise & we will try again. (i want to say hello.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620647), and how we achieved the fundraiser goal together. The love given to my first Standrew piece means a lot. I wrote that story while I was struggling with relapse and other demons. Writing has been my way of climbing out of a very dark place. I'm back on track with recovery. So, thank you to everyone who's been reading my work, writing lovely comments, giving kudos, and offering support ♡♡♡
> 
> While taking a breather from a heavier (angstier) Standrew WIP, I wrote this small story. I grew up listening to Keane, and M83 is helping save my soul. So, I hope you all enjoyed this! Comments, kudos and such always make my day :) Stay safe and take care!
> 
> REFERENCES / INSPIRATION:  
> \-- Fic title: ['Before the Dawn Heals Us' album - M83](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL7CZ4TImzrFmMaoKU94ZpIylAjHkAeNgs)  
> \-- ['Moonchild' - M83](https://youtu.be/lsjYfqbrju0)  
> \-- ['Somewhere Only We Know' - Keane](https://youtu.be/Oextk-If8HQ) \+ ([Live ver.](https://youtu.be/j7GO7AoehFs?t=24) Absolutely beautiful.)
> 
> [ Disclaimer: This is 100% a work of fiction. No association with the real Andrew Ilnyckyj, Steven Lim, Eugene Lee Yang, Zach Kornfeld, Ned Fulmer, Keith Habersberger, Ryan Bergara, Shane Madej, and other mentioned individuals. ]


End file.
